M72 LAW
The [[wikipedia:M72 LAW|'M72 LAW']] is a rocket launcher in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is featured in Gun Game, as the 17th Tier weapon. It can be used as free fire or lock-on vehicle to a vehicle, just like the AT4-HS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Campaign In the campaign, the LAW is used to destroy three tanks during the mission "S.O.G." It cannot lock onto the tanks. Multiplayer The M72 LAW is the only launcher available when Create-A-Class is unlocked. It is capable of both free fire and vehicle lock-on, identical to the AT4 and apart from the amount of rockets available and a few minor aesthetics such as the prepping animation and the reload time, it is exactly the same as the other launchers. When used in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, it can be more versatile than the Strela-3 or the RPG-7, as it is capable of both free-fire and lock-on fire, and will have two rockets, making it capable of destroying most vehicles, even the ones which are able to dodge rockets or deploy flares. However, like all other launchers, Scavenger will not replenish ammunition. Like the RPG, the fired rockets tend to not fire at the exact point the sights show, meaning that it can be difficult to fire at buildings through windows or doors at long ranges. Due to this, firing while moving will most likely make the rocket go off-course and may miss the target or fail to kill them. Contrary to popular belief, the M72 does not have smaller blast radius or lower damage then the RPG. Similar to the RPG, It does 160-70 damage with a 5.4M blast radius. It drops about 16.5 damage per every meter, meaning that the lethal blast radius is about 3.5M, as the damage would drop to 102-112. Its primary limitations are its low ammunition and the rather long "switch-to" time, as the player must go through a "prepping" animation similar to that of the AT4 found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Zombies It is available in the Mystery Box and comes with 21 rockets. It is not very useful though, as it creates crawlers and it has a very slow reload. Speed Cola is strongly recommended, as is PhD Flopper on Ascension. The player should replace with weapon as soon as possible or Pack-a-Punch it. When upgraded, it becomes the "M72 Anarchy," featuring a 10 round capacity and firing semi automatically. The Player will no longer automatically aim down the sights when firing the upgraded version, thus allowing a faster rate of fire. The "M72 Anarchy" is much more effective than the un-upgraded version and is often underestimated even though it can down a horde of zombies in higher rounds with only 2-3 shots with power that rivals Porter's X2 Raygun. The only real downfall is that it does not accumulate points as fast as a Raygun (though it's still more than a Thundergun). Gallery M72LAWBO.jpg|The M72 LAW M72LAWadsBO.jpg|Iron sight Law.jpg|LAW in 3rd Person ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M72 LAW appears as one of the two launchers in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player must look through the sight in order for the weapon to fire. Unlike on the consoles, this weapon has multiple uses, having up to three rockets in reserve ammo. In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the Remington 870, and 150 kills with the LAW will unlock the M79, always for the allied faction. Trivia *As seen in That's No Sandstorm localization strings, the M72 LAW was originally planned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M72 LAW is conceptually similar to the AT4 launcher of the Modern Warfare series, as both are single-shot launchers designed to be disposed of after use, are the first launcher unlocked, are capable of both free-fire and lock-on, and are even held the same way. *The M72 LAW is not actually reloaded but discarded. Another launcher is pulled out for a second shot. *The Pack-a-Punched version, the "M72 Anarchy" refers to the opposite of the abbreviation (anarchy as opposed to LAW) *When the player switches to an M72 LAW, the player first pulls a pin on the end of the weapon, and then pull and extend the tube. If the player chooses to switch out the LAW without firing, the tube will be shortened to its original length. *The missiles fired by an M72 LAW are identical to the ones fired by a Strela-3. *On the side of the M72 LAW, it says "Firing instructions, pull open unlocked here", and then a diagram of how to pull out the back of the M72 LAW. *On the new map Ascension, if you shoot the moon, there will be a black cloud indicating that you've hit the moon with the rocket. *Sometimes, there is a glitch where the player will have two rockets instead of one for the LAW. *In zombies, the player won't shorten the launcher and it's "tube" if not fired and swithced.This doesn't always happen.' *It is the first shoulder-fired launcher that does not always have to aim-down-sights, its pack-a-punched version does not have to be aimed. *The actual M72 LAW cannot lock on to aircraft, although some variants can. Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons